<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>infinity times infinity by annella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268673">infinity times infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella'>annella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Trapped in the snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to Midgar for the annual Shinra New Year party, Tseng and Rufus’ helicopter runs into a storm and they’re forced to land. Taking shelter from the blizzard in a small hut, confessions are made and gifts are exchanged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>infinity times infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Secret Santa gift for simolacrum! Merry Christmas you lovely person, I hope you enjoy. 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have an idea,” Rufus said, and Tseng glanced to his left, where the VP was sprawled in the co-pilot seat.</p><p>“Hmm?” Tseng frowned at the dark skies ahead; it was night time, but he was used to flying helicopters in the dark. What he didn’t like the look of, however, were the heavy black clouds they were flying towards.</p><p>“Turn around. Take us back to Junon.” Rufus sounded tired, almost sad, and Tseng looked at him again. Rufus was staring out the window, his slouched posture speaking of resignation and frustration.</p><p>“If you tell me to turn around, I will,” Tseng replied, focusing back on the horizon.</p><p>Rufus sighed. “No, we’d best press on. Get it over with.”</p><p>‘It’ was the annual Shinra holiday party, held on the eve of the new year at the top of the Shinra Tower, and everyone in the company was invited. Even Rufus, technically under house arrest, was required to be there. It was the first time in almost a year he’d been allowed to leave his luxurious prison, and during that time Rufus had become insular, almost agoraphobic, yet at the same time yearning for human contact. Tseng was concerned for him, worried about how he would handle being around so many people again.</p><p>He planned to stay by Rufus’ side for as much of the evening as he could.</p><p>Tseng had no love for the party. People always drank too much and got themselves into awkward situations, and as he preferred not to over-indulge, he was generally left making sure none of his Turks did anything stupid while too sozzled on free champagne to know better.</p><p>“You only need to stay for a short while.”</p><p>“And have my father spend the first day of the new year telling me how useless I am? No, I’d rather avoid that. I’ll do my best to be the perfect VP and the son he always wanted.” Rufus spat the last words, anger lacing his voice.</p><p>“Sir—”</p><p>“There’s no one else here, Tseng.” Rufus turned to look at him, and Tseng risked pulling his gaze away from the approaching weather to glance at his boss. The expression on Rufus’ face was almost disappointed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Rufus.” For months, Tseng had been trying to get used to calling him <em> Rufus </em> in private, but it was hard to break the habit of several years. Tseng took a deep breath. “You know I will do whatever you ask of me. When you need me to.” The unspoken words were loud in the privacy of the helicopter.</p><p>Rufus was quiet for a moment, the silence heavy between them. “I know,” he said softly, turning again to look out the window. “Tseng… is that a storm up ahead?”</p><p>“Looks like snow,” Tseng replied. "Or a thunderstorm." He frowned again; the wastes surrounding Midgar could spawn a lot of strange weather, and he didn’t like the look of it. The occasional flash of lightning was visible in the blackness dead ahead, and he felt the first pang of concern as the winds hit the helicopter.</p><p>“Just get us down in one piece,” Rufus said through gritted teeth as Tseng focused fully on controlling the chopper. </p><p>Things went from bad to worse swiftly after that; winds tossed the chopper every which way, while bolts of lightning flashed around them, too close for comfort. Visibility was zero, and Tseng realised he was going to have to land or be knocked out of the sky.</p><p>“Check for any settlements nearby,” he said calmly, and Rufus nodded, pulling out his PHS.</p><p>“Hard to tell for sure but I think there’s a small village only a few miles to the east.”</p><p>“Good. Hold on.”</p><p>It was a bumpy ride down, but easier once they came out of the clouds and Tseng could see the ground again. There were no lights anywhere, and he depended entirely on Rufus’ directions to the small settlement, huddled in the leeward side of a large outcropping of rocks. By the time they landed, feeling battered and bruised, snow was falling thickly on the ground and a freezing wind was blowing.</p><p>“Looks like you’ll be missing the party after all,” Tseng noted as they peered through the misted-up windshield at the small collection of buildings crouching together not far away.</p><p>“What a shame,” Rufus drawled, tossing a smile at Tseng. “Come on, we’ll freeze to death in this thing.”</p><p>“I hope you don’t expect me to carry your bags,” Tseng said, pushing the door open and wincing at the bite of the wind as it whipped his hair in all directions.</p><p>Rufus snorted. “The sooner you stop thinking I’m some delicate flower, the better.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>It was only about a hundred yards to the settlement, but with the wind blowing and the snow falling heavily, it took them longer than Tseng would have hoped to reach the buildings, and by the time they got there they were both chilled to the bone despite the winter clothing they’d donned before leaving Junon. </p><p>There were no signs of life, reminding Tseng uncomfortably of the last time he trekked through snow to a village after an unplanned helicopter landing. Unlike Modeoheim, however, there were no monstrous clones wandering the grounds waiting to ambush them. The village was in an advanced state of disrepair, clearly having been abandoned some years previously, and many of the houses had caved-in roofs.</p><p>“Over there.” Rufus pointed towards a small, squat building which looked like it had weathered the ravages of time more successfully, and Tseng heaved a sigh of relief as they trudged through the deepening snow towards it. They were going to need to keep warm through the blizzard, and he didn’t like their chances without a solid roof over their heads.</p><p>It was a one-room cottage, poky and dusty and smelling of must and mould, but Tseng was so relieved to be out of the wind, he didn’t even care what it was like inside. Rufus slammed the door behind them, shutting out the storm, and they surveyed their temporary home together.</p><p>“Could be worse,” Rufus admitted, glancing around with a frown. </p><p>“No power,” Tseng grunted. It was freezing in the hut, and he shivered.</p><p>“You brought the materia from the chopper, didn’t you? Make a fire.” Rufus was clutching his coat around himself, his teeth chattering and his breath misting in the frigid air.</p><p>There was a fireplace, empty aside from ancient ashes, but there was a pile of dusty logs nearby as well as a good supply of kindling. A quick Fire spell was enough to get a blaze going, and Tseng breathed a sigh of relief as a faint warmth began to penetrate the chill air. There were a few lamps scattered around the place, and Tseng lit them as well, pushing back the darkness with warm light.</p><p>Rufus was looking around the hut, examining the furnishings. A small table, two crooked chairs, and a narrow bed against the wall were enough to fill the room, and Rufus sat down on the bed, the old frame letting out a creak and a cloud of dust.</p><p>“Cosy,” Rufus noted. “Are we spending the night?”</p><p>“Unless you have a better idea,” Tseng said, his mind skipping ahead to sleeping arrangements. The bed looked like it might fit the two of them, if they were lucky, and there was a distinct lack of other places to sleep aside from the bare wooden floor. He put that out of his mind for now, opening the bag of emergency supplies he’d raided from the helicopter and pulling out a couple of ration bars. There wasn’t much food, enough to sustain them for perhaps two days, and he hoped the blizzard wouldn’t last more than the night. </p><p>Rufus grimaced at the protein bar and bottled water Tseng tossed to him. “We could be sipping champagne and eating oysters,” he pointed out.</p><p>“And socialising with Palmer and Heidegger.” Tseng opened another water bottle to help wash down the dry protein bar and went to investigate the rest of the hut. Whoever had lived here had left quickly, leaving most of their belongings, and he was pleased to find thick blankets folded in the bottom of a dresser. There wasn’t much in the way of food, most of it long perished, but he found a tightly-sealed tin of tea leaves.</p><p>He glanced at Rufus to give him the good news—a hot drink would do them both good—and saw he’d lain down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>“Sir—Rufus? Are you alright?”</p><p>A smile creased up Rufus’ face. “Surprisingly so. You may not believe me, but I’d much rather be stuck in a poky little hut with you than in a ballroom filled with people I don’t care about.”</p><p>“You must <em> really </em> hate these affairs,” Tseng observed, digging around the small kitchen until he found a kettle that could be hung over the fire. Rufus hummed agreement.</p><p>Ten minutes later, they were both sitting on the edge of the bed, huddled in a blanket, sipping cups of hot tea made from melted snow and ancient tea leaves. Tseng was very much aware of Rufus sitting right next to him, the side of his body pressed up against Tseng’s. It was still bitterly cold in the hut, despite the best efforts of the fire, and they would need to share body heat if they wanted to stay warm through the freezing night ahead.</p><p>“Tseng,” Rufus said quietly, putting his mug aside. “I wanted to thank you.”</p><p>Tseng blinked. “What for?”</p><p>“You’ve always been there for me. I know you only see this as a job, but—”</p><p>“I don’t,” Tseng said quickly. He stared into the tea at the bottom of his mug, looking at the dark flecks of the leaves which had escaped the filter. “I haven’t thought of you as just a job in a long time.”</p><p>Rufus was silent a moment, and they listened to the wind howling around the cottage, prying at the windows and door, the little gusts of air that managed to get through the edges blowing leaves across the floor. “I’m glad to hear it,” he murmured eventually. “I know I’m not easy to deal with.”</p><p>Tseng snorted. “You could say that,” he replied, smiling as he drained the last of the tea from his mug and putting it aside. Rufus had been the bane of Tseng’s life during his first year working for him, but he’d quickly come to understand his boss’ moods. Rufus could switch from cold sneers to warm wit at the drop of a hat, particularly during the lowest points of his house arrest, and as the only person allowed to speak with him aside from his guards, Tseng had borne the brunt of Rufus’ outbursts.</p><p>He still vividly remembered the day he’d arrived to find Rufus drunk on bourbon and almost passed out on the couch, and had to dodge the empty bottle hurled at his head. Rufus had changed from incensed with rage to tearfully contrite as soon as the bottle shattered against the wall.</p><p>“I am not some lackey to be treated with such <em> disdain,” </em> Tseng had growled through gritted teeth as Rufus sat with his face buried in his hands. “So if you’ll excuse me, Sir—”</p><p>“Don’t leave, please,” Rufus had mumbled, almost inaudible. Tseng, filled with an icy rage for having to deal with Rufus’ increasingly bad moods, had almost left anyway, but there was a deep sadness in Rufus’ tone which made him stay. He’d gone to the kitchen and poured Rufus a glass of water, bringing it to his boss and forcing him to take it.</p><p>“Lay it on me,” he’d said, sitting in the chair opposite. Rufus had been opening up to him more and more during his enforced isolation, at first because Tseng was the only person who would talk with him, and now because Tseng actually <em> listened. </em></p><p>Tseng suspected very few people had ever listened to what Rufus had to say.</p><p>“I interrupted you,” Tseng said softly, pulling the blanket close around his shoulder and leaning ever so slightly into Rufus’ side.</p><p>Rufus cleared his throat. “I was going to say, thank you. For being my friend.”</p><p>Tseng blinked away a sudden swell of emotion. <em> Friend. </em> He hadn’t had many friends in his life, and hadn’t pursued friendship with anyone. The closest thing he’d had to a friend was Zack, who had been missing presumed dead for years now. “It’s an honour,” he replied sincerely.</p><p>“It’s almost midnight,” Rufus said, glancing at his PHS.</p><p>Tseng took a long, slow breath. It was now or never. “I have a gift for you,” he said. “I was going to give it to you after the party.”</p><p>“Tseng, you don’t need to—”</p><p>“It’s in my bag.” Tseng stood, shrugging the blanket off his shoulders and reluctantly leaving the warm cocoon of heat they’d made together. The small package was looking a little battered, crammed into his case next to the suit he’d packed for the party and his washbag, and he felt slightly embarrassed handing it over to Rufus.</p><p>Trepidation made his stomach churn, yet he kept his expression calm as he sat down next to Rufus, pulling the blanket back around his shoulders. </p><p>“Thank you,” Rufus said, genuine pleasure in his voice. “I wasn’t expecting—”</p><p>“Just open it,” Tseng interrupted, trying to keep his breathing under control as his heart rate rocketed. What if Rufus didn’t like it, what if he was offended that Tseng hadn’t gone and spent six months of his salary on an extravagant gift, what if—</p><p>“A book?” Rufus tugged the wrapping aside and looked closely at the small volume. It was leather-bound, with fine etching down the spine and carefully painted scenes of forests and mountains on the edges of the pages. It was also old, the corners creased and the spine slightly cracked down the middle, and Rufus carefully opened it to the title page. Tseng knew he was fluent in Wutaian, and there was no hesitation as he read the inscription aloud:</p><p>‘For my darling Tseng, on the occasion of his fifteenth birthday. All my love, Grandmother.’</p><p>Rufus was silent, staring at the words on the page. “Tseng… I can’t take this. This is <em> yours </em>.”</p><p>“It was, yes. It’s a collection of verse from a poet who lived in my grandmother's home town, who became very well-known in Wutai. I wanted you to have it.” He had treasured the book for almost fifteen years now, read and re-read the verse contained within, allowed the morals and philosophies espoused to shape his life. “I know it by heart, anyway.”</p><p>“This is… thank you.” Rufus looked at Tseng and, to his surprise, his eyes looked slightly damp as his face creased up in a smile. “I’ll treasure it.” He carefully laid the book aside and reached into an inside pocket of his coat. “This is for you.”</p><p>Tseng looked at the small package sitting in the middle of Rufus’ palm. “Rufus—”</p><p>“Don’t even try to say you don’t deserve a gift. Not after everything we’ve been through.” Rufus’ voice was gentle, and he took Tseng’s hand, firmly placing the gift into it and closing his hand around Tseng’s. </p><p>His hand was warm despite the cold air of the hut, his fingers soft, and Tseng fought back a blush as Rufus withdrew his hand, leaving Tseng holding a small, square package. He gazed at it curiously, wondering what on earth Rufus had come up with. </p><p>Inside the carefully wrapped package was a small box with a hinge—a jewellery box, Tseng realised. </p><p><em> Is he proposing? </em> Tseng’s first wild thought sped through his mind and was instantly dismissed. No matter how Tseng felt about Rufus, it was a line he didn’t dare cross, no matter how flirtatious Rufus could be sometimes.</p><p>Not a ring—earrings. Nestled in white satin within the onyx box were two small studs. They appeared to be crafted from mythril, each with a black diamond embedded in the centre. Tseng stared at them, not sure what to say, how to react.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“The diamonds were my mother’s,” Rufus said quietly, and Tseng almost dropped the box. “She loved black diamonds; had an entire set of jewellery made from them. I took the earrings to my jeweller and asked him to reset the stones into studs.”</p><p>“But… why?” Tseng carefully lifted one of the studs out, admiring the subtle sparkle of the diamond, the deep shine of the mythril. “Why would you give these to me?” He couldn’t understand; this was a deeply personal gift, the sort of thing someone would give a lover, not a friend.</p><p>“Here,” Rufus said, twisting around to face Tseng. “Let me.” Tseng sat motionless, trying to control his quickening breathing, his rapid heartbeat, as Rufus brushed his hair aside and carefully removed the plain silver studs from his ears. Tseng didn’t know where to look; Rufus’ gaze was intense, his blue eyes bright and penetrating, a slight frown on his face as he replaced the studs in Tseng’s ears with the black diamonds. Rufus’ fingertips brushed against his earlobes and then down the sensitive skin of his neck, sending shivers down Tseng’s spine, and when Rufus was done, he slid his hand around the back of Tseng’s neck and smiled at him.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Rufus was beautiful in the lamplight, his hair shining gold and platinum, his pale skin aglow with warmth. The air between them was heavy, almost leaden, tasting of anticipation. Tseng couldn’t drag his eyes away from Rufus, mere inches from his face, his hand cupping the back of Tseng’s head as he played with the fine hairs at the base of his skull. For a brief moment, he thought Rufus was going to kiss him, but the wind howled, a window rattled, and the moment was broken.</p><p>“Perhaps we should try to get some sleep,” Tseng suggested, and Rufus nodded.</p><p><br/><br/>It didn’t take long to prepare for bed—a quick, unpleasant trip outside to an almost-frozen outhouse, a few extra logs on the fire to keep it going overnight, and then they both stood by the bed, staring at it.</p><p>“Wall or edge?” Rufus asked, shrugging off his coat and sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off. Tseng stared blankly, lost in thought as Rufus unbuttoned his waistcoat and slid it off his shoulders before loosening his tie and tossing the silken fabric over the nearby chair. “Tseng?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Tseng blinked and pulled his gaze away.</p><p>“You can have the edge,” Rufus said. They’d removed the dusty linen from the bed and replaced it with clean sheets and blankets from the dresser, and it looked almost inviting. Tseng slowly removed his outer layers as Rufus slid between the sheets, shifting back until he was against the wall. Even with him as far over as he could get, there was only a very narrow bit of bed left for Tseng. He eyed it with trepidation.</p><p>“Maybe I should—”</p><p>“Get in the damned bed,” Rufus sighed, holding the covers back for Tseng.</p><p>The bed was lumpy, cold, and smelled musty, and Tseng had to press himself right up against Rufus to prevent himself from simply rolling off the edge. It was awkward for a moment, Tseng trying to stay on the bed without wrapping himself around Rufus like an octopus, but eventually Rufus sighed, pulled Tseng back against him, and put an arm and a leg over his body.</p><p>Tseng’s entire back was plastered against Rufus’ chest, and he forgot how to breathe. He could feel Rufus’ soft breath on the back of his neck, tickling him through the mass of his hair. His arm was tight around Tseng’s chest, his hand pressed against his heart, and Tseng wondered if Rufus could tell how fast it was beating.</p><p>“Relax,” Rufus breathed, and Tseng closed his eyes, trying desperately to calm himself down. He was a Turk, he was the <em> leader </em> of the Turks; he could survive one night in a narrow bed with Rufus, who he’d been falling in love with for almost half a year.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p><p>After several minutes of breathing exercises—long, slow, inhales and exhales, in through the nose, out through the mouth—Tseng finally relaxed. It was warm under the covers, warm pressed up against Rufus, and he absently put his hand over Rufus’ on his chest. </p><p>Rufus let out a snort and started snoring gently, rhythmically, and Tseng smiled to himself in the dark. Perhaps he could sleep now.</p><p><br/><br/>Tseng woke just in time to catch himself as he almost rolled off the bed. His yelp woke Rufus, who started upright blindly.</p><p>“What? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tseng sighed. “I just about fell out of bed, is all.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Rufus shifted back again, wedging himself right against the wall. “Try facing me. Then we can both hold on.”</p><p>It made sense, and Tseng rolled to face Rufus, finding himself nose to nose with him in the dark. </p><p>“That’s better,” Rufus breathed, putting his arm back around Tseng and coaxing him to do the same. Their legs tangled together, Tseng’s thigh wedged right between Rufus’, and Tseng tried not to panic. This wasn’t better, this was <em> worse </em>. Now they were sharing breath, their faces so close together it would take but a tiny movement to press his lips to Rufus’, and Tseng didn’t know if he had the strength not to.</p><p>“Why did you get me that gift?” Tseng asked in the quiet space between them.</p><p>Rufus stared at him, his expression unreadable in the dim light of the fireplace. “Don’t you know?” he asked, and lifted the arm around Tseng’s waist to stroke the side of his face. </p><p>He should move away. He should—he should stop, he should—</p><p>Rufus kissed him, his warm mouth sliding over Tseng’s, firm and decisive.</p><p>“That’s why,” he murmured, breaking away for but a moment to speak before kissing him again.</p><p>Tseng’s surprise didn’t last long; he didn’t even hesitate before kissing Rufus back, swallowing the soft gasp Rufus let out when their lips parted slightly. Tseng’s breath hitched as Rufus slipped just the tip of his tongue into his mouth, caressing him, sending shivers of arousal through Tseng’s body.</p><p>They parted again, both of them breathing roughly, and Tseng’s gaze locked with Rufus’. There was a question there, and Tseng answered it, tightening his arm around Rufus’ waist and pulling him close as their lips fell together again. The kiss became more desperate, tongues tangling together as their bodies shifted, Rufus’ hand sliding over Tseng’s back, stroking him through the thin fabric of his shirt.</p><p>They kissed for what felt like hours, parting to draw breath and nothing more. Between their bodies, in the tight, warm space, Tseng found Rufus’ hand and tangled their fingers together. Rufus let out a soft sigh, stroking Tseng’s palm, his wrist, the sensitive skin between his fingers, and Tseng only just managed to hold back a desperate moan.</p><p>“You understand?” Rufus said between kisses, and Tseng nodded, grabbing Rufus’ shoulder and pulling him in again. He never wanted Rufus’ mouth to leave his, wanted to kiss him forever, and Rufus seemed to feel the same. </p><p>“Come here.” It was almost a growl, and Tseng found himself lying on his back with Rufus sprawled on top of him. It was a relief to no longer be in danger of falling off the bed, and an even better position for him to enjoy Rufus’ kisses. The old bed creaked and groaned under them, ancient springs shifting and settling as they moved. Tseng just hoped it would hold up. </p><p>Months, he’d been thinking about this. Months of finding himself slipping into a daydream at the most inopportune moments. Looking forward to his scheduled weekly visits to check on Rufus in Junon with increasing excitement. He refused to let it interfere with his work, but it was all too easy for his mind to drift when he was working on particularly boring reports, or during an interminable meeting with Heidegger or the President droning on about something painfully uninteresting. Tseng’s mind would conjure an image of Rufus, of that intense blue gaze, his soft, kissable lips, the silky smooth hair which Tseng’s fingers itched to touch.</p><p>He touched Rufus’ hair now, reaching up with both hands to cradle the back of his head, fingers slipping through the silky strands and tugging him down to kiss him again.</p><p>Rufus shifted his weight, coaxing Tseng’s thighs apart and settling between them, and Tseng’s breath hitched as their hips pressed together. Rufus was—Rufus was <em> hard, </em> the shape of his cock clear through the layers of fabric between them, and Tseng bucked his hips up just a little, enough to get a small amount of friction on his own aching erection. He’d imagined this as well, in the dark privacy of his apartment at night, biting his lip as he stroked himself to the thought of having Rufus in his bed.</p><p>“Mmm,” Rufus hummed into Tseng’s mouth, deepening the kiss as they slid against one another. Tseng reached down and took a double handful of Rufus’ ass, pleased to find it was just as round and squeezable as he’d imagined. Rufus pulled away for a moment, resting on his elbows, his face a few inches from Tseng’s. He gazed down at him, a half-smile on his face, his eyes heavy-lidded in the flickering light of the fireplace. They were silent a moment, staring at each other, the only sounds the guttural cries of the wind and the crackling of the fireplace. </p><p>“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Rufus murmured, stroking Tseng’s cheek with the backs of his fingers before tangling a hand in his hair, spread loose across the pillow beneath him.</p><p>Tseng glanced away, struggling to maintain eye contact when Rufus’ expression was so … so <em> loving. </em> This was a man who was ruthless, who didn’t hesitate to let people fall by the wayside in his pursuit of his goals, who happily funded insurgent groups in activities which resulted in people dying. And here he was lying on top of Tseng, a smile on his face and wearing the most gentle, soft expression Tseng had ever seen.</p><p>Tseng was no angel; some of the things he’d done for Shinra did not bear thinking about. It was just a job, a job he was good at, but there were countless people out there who would curse his name if they knew it. He had no right to have Rufus staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.</p><p>It was too much; Tseng didn’t know how to deal with this side of Rufus. He grabbed the back of Rufus’ head, pulling his hair almost too hard as he yanked him down again, his mouth already half-open in anticipation of their kiss. Rufus grunted and pressed his hips down hard against Tseng’s, deliberately rubbing their erections together as they kissed, messy and wonderful. </p><p>Rufus was noisy; he grunted, gasped, moaned into Tseng’s mouth, and each sound sent a thrill through Tseng’s body. Tseng had always been a taciturn lover, not one for excessive noise during sex, and on the rare occasions over the past few years he’d slept with someone—usually a stranger picked up in a bar, taken home for a quick fuck before sending them on their way—he’d found himself irritated by overwrought moans and whines. It always seemed contrived, and he usually ended up trying to finish up as quickly as possible to get the annoying stranger out of his bed and on their way.</p><p>“Fuck, you feel good,” Rufus gasped into his ear, biting down on the lobe, sliding the tip of his tongue around the stud he’d put in Tseng’s ear only an hour ago. Rufus’ moans didn’t seem contrived, they felt genuine, each one only driving Tseng into a higher state of arousal. He was achingly hard in his pants, wanted desperately to rip the constricting fabric aside and <em> fuck. </em> </p><p>In amongst the sounds of Rufus panting, his own heavy breathing, and the howl of the blizzard outside, Tseng heard the faint noise of a zipper being pulled down, and he realised Rufus’ hand was between them, undoing their pants. He nearly bit through his lip when that hand tugged his pants open, pushing the fabric of his underwear aside and sliding around both their cocks. </p><p>“<em>Oh,” </em> he breathed as Rufus started to stroke him. He could feel the heat of Rufus’ cock pressed against his own, the warmth of his hand surrounding him, making him dizzy with lust, waves of heat rocketing up his spine as Rufus jerked them both off with an expert touch.</p><p>“You’re so quiet,” Rufus murmured, kissing down his neck and across his jaw. “I want to <em> hear </em> you, Tseng.” He sped up his strokes, slipping his thumb over the head of Tseng’s cock, collecting the beads of fluid forming there. “You need to let go.” </p><p>Rufus' other hand slid up into Tseng's hair, fingers digging into his scalp, and Tseng gritted his teeth, sharp breaths hissing out of him as Rufus scratched his fingernails over Tseng’s head. He was struggling to hold himself together; the feel of Rufus’ hand on his cock, of his mouth on Tseng’s neck, and now that hand in his hair, all combined to drive him wild.</p><p>Rufus smiled against his neck, sucking a mark into the soft skin below Tseng’s jaw. “Let me hear you,” he rumbled, and clenched his fist in Tseng’s hair, yanking it hard in a sharp twist of his hand as he continued stroking his cock. The effect was immediate as intense pleasure and pain spiralled through Tseng’s body: his back arched, his eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth fell open as a desperate moan burst forth from his throat. Rufus moaned in response. “That’s it,” he said, his voice muffled against Tseng’s neck. “Fuck, I want to hear more of that.”</p><p>“Do that again!” Tseng forced out, melting under Rufus’ hands. Rufus didn’t reply, but he pulled Tseng’s hair again, hard enough to force his head back, and Tseng bucked his hips into Rufus’ hand, sparks of lightning flying down his spine and into his groin as he approached orgasm. </p><p>“Gods, it’s hot under here!” Rufus said all of a sudden, letting go of Tseng and sitting back on his heels, flinging the covers off them and taking a deep breath. Tseng stared up at him, panting, eyes wide, watching wordlessly as Rufus unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off over his shoulders. Tseng’s eyes were drawn down the sculpted muscles of his chest, over his abs, down to his cock, hard and jutting out from his body. He’d spent months imagining what Rufus would look like naked, imagined having him in his bed, his body <em> right there </em> for Tseng to touch. He raised a tentative hand, dragging his fingertips down Rufus’ chest, tracing the firm muscles and warm skin, before wrapping his hand around Rufus' cock. </p><p>Rufus gasped, a brief hitch of his breath, and he looked down at where Tseng's hand was on him. Tseng's eyes felt hot, arousal pulsing through him as he started to stroke Rufus, loving the silky smooth feel of his cock in his hand. Rufus' hips jerked rhythmically into Tseng's hand as he ran it up and down the shaft, a blissful smile on his face and his mouth half-open as he let out soft moans. </p><p>"I'm going to need you to slow down," Rufus said, grinning down at Tseng as he pushed his pants and underwear down, shifting around until he was naked between Tseng’s legs. Tseng felt overdressed, overheated, but before he could even think about lifting his hands to the buttons of his shirt, Rufus was there, crouching over him, kissing his neck again as he unbuttoned Tseng all the way down. Those soft hands, warm and gentle, slid over his chest, caressing him, thumbs grazing his nipples, and Tseng bit his lip.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” Rufus admonished. “How am I supposed to enjoy your moans if you keep them all bottled up?”</p><p>“I’m not used to this,” Tseng said through gritted teeth. He lifted his hips as Rufus pulled at his pants, letting him tug them down his legs until he was just as naked as Rufus. The bedlinen was rough against his skin, scratchy and stiff, but he was immediately distracted from this by Rufus lying back down. The sensation of Rufus' bare skin pressed against his own was incredible, and Tseng closed his eyes to revel in it. </p><p>“I’ve imagined this," Rufus murmured as he nestled between Tseng's thighs. “What you’d look like naked, in bed with me. What you’d feel like.” He kissed Tseng, open-mouthed, slick tongue sliding in and around Tseng’s. “What you’d sound like.” A hand slid back into Tseng’s hair, tugging gently and coaxing a low moan from Tseng’s lips. “What you’d <em> taste </em> like.” Another kiss, this one seemingly without end.</p><p>“Rufus,” Tseng panted, his hands caressing Rufus’ back and down to his ass. He grabbed a handful, enjoying Rufus’ surprised gasp, and yanked him in close, so their cocks were pressed together between them. “I want—I need—” He tried to push the words out, tried to tell Rufus what he wanted.</p><p>“Use your words,” Rufus said, his voice laced with amusement as he rutted against Tseng, both of them groaning as their cocks slid together, hot and slick with precome.</p><p>The request was unnecessary; Rufus shifted his weight and turned, kissing his way down Tseng’s chest and over his stomach. Tseng’s breath hitched as he realised what Rufus was doing, and he didn’t even try to stifle the throaty gasp that escaped him when Rufus kissed the base of his cock.</p><p>In all his wildest daydreams, Tseng had only been able to imagine how Rufus’ mouth would feel wrapped around his cock. He cursed, the word dragging itself slowly from his chest, as Rufus slid his mouth all the way down, the tight heat of his mouth and throat sending waves of heat pulsing through Tseng’s body. Moans spilled from him as Rufus swallowed around his cock, desperate whines filling the chilly air of the hut, and once he let himself go, Tseng couldn’t stop the noises escaping him.</p><p>Rufus pulled off, panting, and Tseng looked with heavy-lidded eyes down the length of his torso to see Rufus smiling widely, his eyes glinting in the flickering light. </p><p>“I love hearing you moan,” he murmured.</p><p>Tseng couldn’t even speak; he ran a shaking finger down Rufus’ cheek, over his spit-slick lips, and then gently grasped his head in both hands and firmly guided him back down to his cock.</p><p>Every sensation was heightened. The scratch of the linen as Tseng shifted on the ancient bed. The shrieks of the blizzard blowing outside, desperate to enter the small hut and freeze them. The scent of woodsmoke from the fireplace leaving an acrid burn in Tseng’s nose. The smooth, silky slide of Rufus’ hair in Tseng’s fingers, soft and slippery. The vibrations of Rufus’ hums as he got back to work driving Tseng out of his mind with need. </p><p>The scorching heat of Rufus’ mouth on his cock, his tongue licking wide swathes up the shaft. </p><p>The intensity of his gaze, pinning Tseng in place, speaking of lust and <em> love. </em></p><p>Tseng’s head fell back on the pillow, his eyes closed and his mouth half-open as he gasped for breath, his fingers tightening in Rufus’ hair as he reveled in the sensations overtaking his body. He hadn’t had head like this for <em> years, </em> and his toes curled into the mattress, his back arching as he rapidly approached orgasm. The sounds Rufus was making were <em> obscene, </em> wet slick noises of tongue and lips, and Tseng barely had time to gasp out a warning before he was coming, spilling himself into Rufus’ mouth as Rufus moaned around his cock.</p><p>“Gods, but that’s a beautiful sight,” Rufus said softly as Tseng let his arms fall to his side, feeling indolently satiated as he sprawled on the bed. He cracked his eyes open to see Rufus kneeling between his spread legs, one hand on his cock as he stared down at Tseng’s naked body, the other brushing his hair back from his flushed face.</p><p>“Come <em> here,” </em> Tseng ordered, his voice rough, and Rufus was on him immediately, sliding his tongue between Tseng’s lips and kissing him deeply. Tseng batted Rufus’ hand away from his cock, taking hold of it himself, enjoying the thick, hard length sliding through his grip. Rufus moaned into his mouth, his hips thrusting.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Rufus gasped. “I’m—fuck—I’m not going to last.”</p><p>Tseng grunted acknowledgement and increased the pace, loving the way Rufus was falling apart over him. He wanted to push him down onto his back and get his mouth around his cock, but before he could even start to shift his weight, Rufus cried out, stuttering gasps of pleasure into Tseng’s mouth as he came all over Tseng’s stomach and hand.</p><p>“Fuck, that was good!” Rufus said, chuckling softly as he fell to the side, hooking a leg over Tseng’s hips and stroking the side of his face. Tseng huffed out a short laugh and looked around for something to use to clean up the mess before it got sticky. Rufus laughed again and grabbed the end of the blanket they’d shoved down to the foot of the bed, casually swiping the come off Tseng’s body and tossing the soiled fabric aside. </p><p>“So,” Tseng started, as Rufus pulled the covers back up, shielding them from the cold. He shifted closer to Rufus, loving the way their bodies intertwined, Rufus’ long legs smooth and warm wrapped around him, the feel of his warm breath on the side of Tseng’s face.</p><p>“So?” Rufus nuzzled his neck, brushing his hair out of the way. It was in a terrible tangle; he hadn’t braided it before going to bed, and he didn’t look forward to getting the knots out in the morning. </p><p>Tseng cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. Had this been a spur of the moment act? Was Rufus going to pretend like this had never happened once they left the sanctity of their refuge? </p><p>Rufus touched his ear, gently caressing the lobe and the black diamond stud decorating it. “I know what you’re thinking,” he murmured, his voice hushed. “And I hope we’re on the same page here.” He kissed Tseng’s cheek, his jaw, his lips. “Tell me we’re on the same page.”</p><p>Tseng couldn’t help but laugh. “I gave you one of my most prized possessions,” he admitted, running a hand through Rufus’ hair and down his back. “What do <em> you </em> think?”</p><p>Rufus smiled, his lips curving against Tseng’s mouth. It was some time before they fell asleep again and this time, Tseng slept soundly in the cradle of Rufus’ embrace.</p><p><br/><br/>The blizzard had blown over by morning, and Tseng was greeted by a bright shaft of sunlight on his face when he woke up. He was plastered to Rufus’ side, their bodies stuck together with sweat and traces of come, and he grimaced as he peeled himself away from Rufus. He was desperate for a shower, but there were no such facilities in this primitive hut.</p><p>“Gods, my back is killing me,” Rufus groaned next to him, shifting uncomfortably on the narrow bed.</p><p>“Mmmf,” Tseng grunted, slowly sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The floorboards were freezing cold under his bare feet, and he rifled around the clothes strewn beside the bed from their frantic disrobing the previous night until he found his underwear and, more importantly, his socks.</p><p>The fire had burned down to just a few glowing coals, and Tseng tossed a few more logs on, spurring it along with a light touch from the Fire materia. He turned back to the bed to see Rufus ogling him shamelessly, his head tilted to the side and a smile on his face as he looked Tseng up and down.</p><p>“The socks and underwear, very sexy,” Rufus said, and Tseng rolled his eyes before coming back to the bed and sitting on the edge. He dug his PHS out of his coat pocket and checked the signal. He’d had no luck the previous evening, no doubt due to the storm, but with the blizzard subsiding, he was once again able to contact HQ.</p><p>There were easily over a dozen messages and missed calls, and Tseng frowned as he scrolled through an increasingly worried stream of messages from Reno wondering where he and Rufus were. “Looks like our presence was missed,” he noted, and Rufus groaned.</p><p>“I’m not checking mine, I can already imagine the angry voice messages from my father.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Tseng quickly tapped out a message to Reno, advising him that they were safe and sound and would be heading back to Junon as soon as possible.</p><p>“Not taking me to Midgar, then?” Rufus asked, his tone deceptively casual.</p><p>“What would be the point? We missed the party.” Tseng slid back under the covers; it was decidedly chilly in the hut, despite the sun streaming through the window, and he was missing the warmth of Rufus’ body next to his own.</p><p>Rufus pulled him close again, kissing his neck. “We don’t have to leave immediately, do we?” His hand travelled down Tseng’s body, caressing his torso, and Tseng smiled.</p><p>“We’ve got all the time in the world,” he replied, pulling Rufus in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Anna and Blue for their assistance in pulling this one together. 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>